How to heal a broken heart
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: one shot on Victoire from the next generation: just about heartbreak and moving on...


Heartbreak.

A shark ripping a living human to shreds. Being stampeded by herd of elephants. Getting ran over repeatedly.

Look at all these anecdotes and add the pain inflicted together. Then times by 100 and maybe, just maybe, you will be able to _begin_ to understand how Victoire is feeling. As if her heart had been ripped out of her chest, cut into strands then burnt up repeatedly for eternity. After the love of her life… it's too painful to say.

She Apparates from _his_ flat to hers in a daze, the sexy midnight blue dress with the sequinned chest area, the sapphire pendant and silver heels unwelcome reminders of the night now.

She enters the living room, and clutches her chest in despair, fresh sobs escaping, yet more tears running down her red raw cheeks stained with the ultra black mascara she wore – she never expected to need waterproof, not that it would have stayed on with the amount of crying she'd done in the last 15 minutes alone, her silvery blonde hair falling out of the bun she had put it in earlier. The living room is just as she left it: reminders of him everywhere – his favourite grey jumper hanging over the clothes airer (**a/n this is a contraption to dry clothes in bad weather indoors**) where he left it the other night, his books strewn over the coffee table, mixed in with her own, all the love letters he had written to her in her final year at Hogwarts pointless now that he had cancelled out every word he had written. Every time she catalogued one in her brain, her chest hurt more and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

She sits on the edge of the plush chocolate leather sofa, the one Teddy told her to buy because it matched her eye colour to perfection, and sobs her heart out before she moves her head to the right. She sees rolls of parchment lying flat from the amount of times she had read them and desperately tries to shut her eyes and block out the words. But the words are visible behind her eyelids

_... I love you so much…_

…_I want to be with you forever…_

…_I miss you, I want you…_

… _Forever and always…_

She tries and tries to block them out but they keep appearing until she loses it.

"Stop it, stop it!" she cries out, fresh tears blurring her vision and she becomes thankful – she can't see the false promises anymore. This room holds too much bad memories of _him_ – she already slipped up once earlier, thinking of his name, she cannot do it again – but so does her bedroom.

Queensize bed the main feature in the room, decorated with layers of fine red silk and lush cushions with delicate embroidery – an exact match to the one she had made him buy for his house: curtains to match, just like _there_.

She can't take it anymore. She takes out her wand: thankfully the one thing that doesn't remind her of him, he never commented on her wand which was so unlike his own, and she waves it forcefully, changing the bed linen and curtains and matching accessories to black satin – as far away from what it was before as England is from Australia.

She climbs into bed – the act of viciousness against him had sapped her of her strength – and sobs herself to sleep. She wakes up in the morning, her eyes finally dry, the realisation that he will never be with her again, ever, finally coming to her. Someone walks in and her hopes lift for a moment – _maybe he realised his mistake – _before they crash to lower than before when she sees her sister, Dominique. She begins to cry again – she doesn't want to be thinking of him and her little sister holds her in her arms, the way she held Dominique in hers after Lorcan had done the same to her heart. Just a thousand times weaker as a high school crush: this is the real deal.

Her family helps her through it: her mum, sister, aunts and cousins: even the girl he left her for – her cousin Lucy (even though he never said it, it was obvious from the moment he laid eyes on her as a baby Victoire knew that there was a connection there… she just had hoped she was more for him than her) tried to help. Victoire knew it wasn't her fault and she accepted that, even though she didn't like it: Lucy was trying, so couldn't she?

Life moved on, and slowly Victoire got over her heartbreak. Got over is a wide term: coping enough to keep her head above water, would be a better description. She changed the colour of her sofa; boxed all his stuff up in a cupboard; burned the letters he had given her; basically gotten rid of every single thing that he had been a part of.

Her 22nd birthday approached and she felt a bitter twist convulse through her: _why haven't I gotten over it already? But who expects to be this heartbroken at 21?_ But she tries to keep happy and busy to keep her mind from straying to forbidden areas of her brain: areas that are shut down 24/7.

Dominique and her school friends take her out for her birthday, to the hottest new wizarding club in town: Victoire wears a LBD with a tight corset and huge black stilettos to accent her luscious legs. Guys are around her all night, but the one she always wants- no she's not going there: it's been 5 months, she needs to get herself past this roadblock. But every guy she meets, she compares to _him_.

That's until she meets Paul Wood, son of Quidditch extraordinaire, and following in the family footsteps himself as seeker for the Chudley Cannons, teammates again with fellow Gryffindor Quidditch Teamer Jerry Flint – son of Slytherin Marcus Flint who turned a new leaf after the war and married Parvati Patil. He bumps into her at the bar, alone, whilst her friends are all dancing with their boyfriends, and he makes her laugh. In fact, he's the one man who she doesn't compare to him whatsoever; in fact, he's the man who makes it seem like the last 5 months have been a nightmare.

Weeks pass and she is completely over Teddy Lupin: she can think of him now without feeling agony – her new boyfriend Paul not only keeps her whole, he makes her feel like a goddess.

She realises that she hasn't returned the box of belongings to Teddy so one day whilst Paul is training, and she is off work, she Apparates over to his flat and breathes deeply, before knocking on the door.

'Hi teddy' she says, and he reciprocates, inviting her in but she declines – after all, why even go there? She's moved on now so why visit the past? She hands over the box, then leaves, going home to Paul – the guy for her.

Soon it's a year since the split, but Victoire doesn't feel an ion of regret, of guilt or upset: instead she feels joy and happiness at the man in her life.

Her birthday rolls around again, and this anniversary makes her excited: it's the first 'date' she went on with Paul. They return to the club, but it's shut for a romantic dinner for two. They dine in candlelight, eating exquisite food that the house elves of Hogwarts prepared for them.

Paul surprises her then, by getting up, coming to her and getting down on one knee. He proposes, and she accepts feeling ecstasy for her life and the way choices that seem bad can actually lead to the best things.

Teddy Lupin dumped her, but she came back stronger and better than ever. Victoire Weasley is a fighter. And she always will be.

**This is the second next gen fanfic I've done: do you like?**

**Based roughly on MissWhiteBlack's (sorry if it's too similar- she is my source of inspiration for the next gen ones atm!)**

**Please review**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
